Confessions
by EMTKlaineshipper
Summary: Emily Wright has a secret. Well, not really...every one but Wes Montgomery knows. What happens when the two are left alone and Emily decides to tell her crush the truth? Read and find out. And please R&R!


Emily groaned as she regained consciousness and slowly sat up. She looked around and noticed that she was in her dorm room that she shared with her friends Wes and David. She looked at the bed to her left and noticed that Wes was passed out with his pillow draped over his face. She rolled her eyes and got up from her bed. She was just about to walk into the bathroom when someone, most likely David, started to get up.

"Hey Em," David said groggily, still half asleep most likely.

"Sup David," she replied, turning to face him. She gave him a small smile and a nod.

"You gonna tell him?"

The question was simple, but Emily hated having to answer it. So she sighed and responded, "He doesn't like me that way." She looked over at Wes' sleeping figure. "Besides, he doesn't even know the real me."

"You know, he's gonna find out sooner or later." He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Think about it."

Emily nodded and turned to get a shower so she could get ready for the school day.

Wes, David, and Emily walked down the corridor towards the library where they were going to study for their upcoming exams. They were talking about how Blaine needed to hurry up and as Kurt out already, and Emily was about to comment how clueless Blaine was when Nick and Jeff came running up to them with twin smirks on their faces.

"Hey David," Nick said, putting his arm around David's shoulder (which was since Nick was about four inches shorter than him).

"Wanna help us prank Klaine?" Jeff asked, doing the same as Nick on David's other side.

David, who now had the same smirk as the three six mafia, nodded and followed the two hooligans after giving Emily a wink.

She sighed, she knew he had planned this. Hell, she even knew why. There was more than just the 'Klaine' problem, there was also the 'Wemily' or 'Wrightgomry' problem. You see, Emily has had a crush on Wes since the beginning of the school year. The problem: Wes still didn't know she was a girl. And now, here they were, alone, in an awkward silence.

"Come on Wright, let's go study some," Wes finally said, breaking the silence. "He'll be back."

Emily just nodded and continued following Wes to the library. They walked in silence that could be cut through with a knife. Lucky for her it only lasted about ten minutes...mainly because Wes had decided to take the 'shortcut' there.

She looked over at Wes as he pulled out his books to start studying. She decided that it was now or never. She had to tell Wes the truth before she lost her nerve. She took a deep breath and stuttered out, "W-Wes? I...I have...something to...to tell you…"

Wes stopped what he was doing and looked at her with his sparkling brown eyes. "What is it?"

"I-I'm...I'm a…" She took a deep breath. "I'm a g-girl," she whispered, making it hard for Wes to hear her.

"What?" Wes looked at her confused, wondering if he had heard her right. "Did you just say that you're a girl?"

Emily bit her bottom lip and nodded slightly. She started to get up, grabbing all of her stuff while doing so, and turned away from Wes. "I-I'm sorry. I...I have to go." She started to leave, tears starting to form in her eyes. She was just about to the doors when someone grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned her head, her books falling out of her arms from her stopping so abruptly, and looked into the dark brown irises of Wes's eyes with a few tears escaping her eyes and falling down her soft cheeks.

Wes loosened his grip but didn't let her go. He looked into her bright, tear filled, emerald eyes that had a touch of blue in them that he had somehow missed, and wiped away a few of the tears with his thumb. He smiled and pulled her to him for a comforting hug. "No need to be sorry. I suspected as much and was going to ask you about it later when we were back in our room," he said softly. "Also, Jeff can't keep a secret from anyone, let alone the Warblers."

Emily laughed lightly, moving away from Wes slightly, but still staying in his arms, and wiped her eyes. "Should have known it was him," she laughed, blushing as she looked everywhere but the Asian. "D-did he tell you a-anything else?"

"If you're talking about the crush you have on me, no."

Emily's head shot up and she gapped at him with a bright crimson blush gracing her face. "I...I… H-how did you know?"

"I heard you and David talking this morning." Wes shrugged and pulled her close again.

She looked away from him, her blush increasing in intensity. She had thought he was asleep when her and David had talked. She was so caught up in her own thought that she didn't notice Wes tilt her head up by her chin until their faces were mere inches apart. She stared into his eyes and swore she stopped breathing the moment their eyes met. Her eyes widened when Wes leaned in and their lips touched. She could feel nothing but the touch of his hands on her cheeks and the feeling of his lips on hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't notice the three figures standing at the doors with wide grins on their faces.

"I'm just saying, I think we put too much trust in Blaine to win this for us," Emily said as she and Wes walked into Warblers Hall.

"I agree," Wes commented, "but who would be good enough to take his spot?"

The two looked up as someone cleared their throat - that person being Blaine. Emily blushed a little, mainly because Wes had his arm around her shoulder, and Wes just smirked at all the guys looking at him jealously. This was going to be an interesting year for the two.


End file.
